


karpatka.

by karasus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasus/pseuds/karasus
Summary: "You were merely playing, something you often did with Beelzebub, but when you noticed his cheeks flush pink, you wondered what was going through his head. He averted his eyes for a long moment, fiddling with his hands as he does, lips formed into a tight line in thought. He seemed concerned with his idea, but you sheepishly smiled, placing a hand on his arm to have his attention.“Beel,” you said softly, “Is there something you want?”"
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 188





	karpatka.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by anonymous  
> "Would you be up for writing some fluff with Beelzebub?? Maybe him and mc making something late at night and trying to be quiet as they make late night snacks? (ty for taking requests!!)"

Cooking in the Devildom came as a new experience for you, and typically you didn't shy away from getting to try new things. The Devildom had ingredients that were definitely out there for you … Scratch that, completely out there. The food here was a different exposure in every way possible, always confusing your senses and surprising you. So, out of your sheer curiosity you wanted to try some things for yourself.

After receiving a recipe from Barbatos of something that he’s yet to share with everybody, you felt the privilege of needing to try making it yourself, but you wanted to do so without disruptions. With the time now reading late into the night, you quietly made your way to the kitchen, searching out the ingredients you hid earlier in the day for the recipe.

As if the sound of rustling in the kitchen could call to him, you found Beelzebub standing in the doorway, head tilted in curiosity. Not much to your surprise, you smiled at him. “Hey, are you going to have your nighttime meal?”

Beelzebub nodding, humming his response as he watched you pull out the utensils and mixing bowls. “Are you baking?”

You nodded, excited. “Yeah! Barbatos gave me a recipe for this cake and I wanted to try making it.”

At the mention of a recipe from the demon butler, Beelzebub’s face beamed and his eyes twinkled at the thought of the cake. “Really?” His mouth watered. “What kind of cake?”

“Hm, well, he described it as karpatka,” you hummed, “kind of like a cream-filled, but he said he added a jam made from nightshade and dogwood berries.”

Beelzebub approached the counter where you stood, all the ingredients laid out in front of you. “I don’t think I’ve had that before …” He pondered thoughtfully, his brain attempting to remember everything Barbatos has ever fed him.

You giggled and shook your head. “He’s said he’s never made it before for you guys.”

As if he wasn’t already excited, Beelzebub looked at you with the same twinkle in his eyes. “Really?!” Without thinking, he leaned in close, a puppy-like attitude waving off of him. “You’re going to share right?”

You felt yourself heat up, but nonetheless you chuckled. “Of course I’m going to share, Beel.” You paused, smiling warmly. “Do you want to help?”

Beelzebub returned your smile, nodding. “I’ll try not to eat the ingredients.”

With that, you laid out the recipe sheet and followed the directions Barbatos set out. When mixing, you may have had to remind Beelzebub not to eat the raw dough, but you couldn’t help but admire the way he restrained himself, his excitement bubbled more for the finished product rather than uncooked cake or berries.

You were happy to note that the recipe was way less complicated to execute than it looked on paper. But you ended up being grateful to have Beelzebub, an extra hand made it easier to mix the dough and slowly add the eggs, and having him make sure the jam didn’t burn, while you prepped for the cream filling.

“Okay, we can pour this into the pan now,” you said, double-checking that everything had gone into the dough. “And it cooks for thirty minutes.”

Beelzebub whined lightly. “That long …? It has to cool after it’s done too …”

As much as it was distressing to him, you found the pout on Beelzebub’s face adorable as he poured the dough. “Well, we can have a different snack while we’re waiting, okay?” You reassured him, suppressing your small laugh.

Beelzebub hummed and he placed the pan into the oven, setting the timer after. “Going to have to …” He mumbled, his stomach growling loudly just after. “I’m starving.”

You frowned slightly, but checked on the jam, stirring the mixture and noting the thickness. You took a small spoon and scooped up the jam, blowing on it lightly before pressing it towards Beelzebub. “Here,” you smiled, “can you taste this and tell me if it’s good?”

He blinked but smiled immediately after. “Sure.” You watched as he happily closed his mouth around the spoon, pulling away and attempting to taste it to its full richness. ‘He’s trying so hard,’ you thought to yourself, your face warm with adoration.

“It’s good,” Beelzebub beamed, “nice and sweet.”

He took the spoon from you and you almost frowned as he dipped it into the jam, scooping some up, but instead of taking it for himself, he held it out for you. “You should have a taste too.”

You were taken back for a moment, staring at him from over the spoon, his own eyes watching you in anticipation. You finally let out a quiet giggle before blowing on the warm jam and tasting it. You understood why even Beelzebub would take a moment to indulge in the taste, it was sweet and tart, and it warmed you in your chest. “Wow …!” You said astonished, after swallowing. “It’s so good!”

Beelzebub let out a chuckle, but his eyes zeroed in on your face. “Oh, hang on.” You blinked, unsure of what he noticed. His thumb swiped past the side of your mouth, surprising you once again. “You got some jam on your face,” he said as he licked it off his digit.

Was it just the oven or did you feel way hotter?

Beelzebub, almost completely unfazed by his actions, though a light dust of pink spread to his cheeks, covered the saucepan with the jam and took it to the fridge. “What’s next?” He turned back to you. “The filling right?”

You shook away your embarrassment and shock and managed to turn yourself back to the rest of the ingredients. “Yup!” You said, averting your eyes from him.

The process started once more, creating the cream with almost a pudding-like consistency on the stove before removing it and finishing the rest of the directions. Which in good time, the oven sounded the time was done. After removing the cake, you glanced at the directions. “It says to pierce the top of it all over and then return to oven for ten more minutes.” Beelzebub turned his head to you, his disappointment written on his face. You couldn’t help but laugh. “This is why you should just tide yourself over with a snack! It’s gotta cool after too.”

Beelzebub grumbled, slouching with a pout. “Can we try the cream at least?”

“Yes, yes. We can try a little.”

You did as the instructions said and then slid the cake back into the oven, turning back to see Beelzebub fetching a new spoon. He scooped up a little bit of the cream and offered it to you. You smiled at the taste, smooth and lightly sweet. “Good!” You cheered. “It’ll be great once it’s all put together.”

Beelzebub handed you the spoon, causing you to blink with confusion. “I want to try now.”

“Oh!” You repeated the process, scooping some of the cream onto the spoon and offering it to him.

He hummed, licking his lips to chase after the taste. “I can’t wait for the cake to be done.” Beelzebub smiled at you. “Thanks for letting me help.”

“Of course! I appreciate you trying hard not to eat the ingredients,” you teased with a playful smile.

“It was hard.”

You giggled. “Do you want a reward for it?”

You were merely playing, something you often did with Beelzebub, but when you noticed his cheeks flush pink, you wondered what was going through his head. He averted his eyes for a long moment, fiddling with his hands as he does, lips formed into a tight line in thought. He seemed concerned with his idea, but you sheepishly smiled, placing a hand on his arm to have his attention.

“Beel,” you said softly, “Is there something you want?”

He stared at you for a long moment, the pink darkening to red. “Yeah …” He mumbled, “Can I … kiss you?”

You could feel yourself burn in embarrassment, but you kept your eyes on him, feeling brave enough not to hide. You nodded, slowly, but you didn’t speak, afraid your voice would betray you and only come out in a squeak. Beelzebub noted this, hesitating only slightly before leaning in, bending to meet your height. You squeezed your eyes shut, anticipating.

When you felt his lips press against you, it wasn’t quite where you were expecting. He kissed you against the apple of your cheek, firm but with a gentle sweetness that could only be described for Beelzebub. You could feel yourself turn warm all over, butterflies fluttering in your tummy.

Beelzebub finally pulled away, a long palpable silence followed before he spoke up. “Was that okay?”

“Yes!” You nearly shouted, surprising yourself and him. “I- I mean … Yes, it was perfect.”

The timer went off on the stove, the two of you glanced to it before back to each other. Beelzebub smiled, warmly, his cheeks still dusted pink. “Let’s finishing making the cake.”

You nodded, a smile of your own back on your face. “Mhm … Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just called this fic after the random cake recipe i found
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](http://karasus.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
